ABS-CBN 50 Years
ABS-CBN 50 Years (also known as ABS-CBN Golden Anniversary) is a station ID that aired on ABS-CBN in 2003 commemorating the 50th anniversary of the network's launching in 1953. Description Short Version It shows the ABS-CBN logo's circles being transformed into golden colors followed by a transmitting tower which is also transformed into a golden stick (similar to the original ABS-CBN logo). The circles and the stick then join together in a golden square in a blue background to form the ABS-CBN logo with the huge text 50 YEARS ABS-CBN Television with the text "Since 1953" below while the standard ABS-CBN music in orchestra is played with a male voice in Filipino saying Ito po ang ABS-CBN. Limapmpung taon nang naglilingkod sa sambayanang Pilipino (lit. This is ABS-CBN, 50 years in the service of the Filipino people) with red, green and blue beams surrounding the 50 years logo. Full Version It shows a television screen with the number 1953 (which is the year when the network started airing) followed by the Quiapo Church, a kalesa and the Manila City Hall then the history of ABS-CBN with several shows broadcast from 1953 up to 1972. It then shows the events of the first People Power Revolution in EDSA. The scene then continues to show several shows broadcast in the network from it's revival in 1986 up to 2003. It then shows the streets of Shaw Boulevard with the steel bridge similar to that in Guadalupe Station in Makati. It then shows the Quezon City Memorial Circle and later changes to the ABS-CBN studios with two ABS-CBN helicopters flying in the background it then shows one part of the ABS-CBN studios with the network's van followed by a flurry of years from 1953 up to 2003 in Eurostile text with a male voice (Peter Musungi the voice over of the said station) saying "Lumipas at magbago man ang panahon, sa isip, sa puso, at sa diwa ng Pilipino, iisa ang ibig sabihin ng telebisyon... ABS-CBN, limampung taon nang naglilingkod sa sambayanang Pilipino" (lit. As time may come and go, in the mind, heart, and in the spirit of the Filipino, there is only one meaning in television... ABS-CBN, 50 years in the service of the Filipino) then it shows the ABS-CBN 50 years logo with a searchlight and a slideshow of the history of the ABS-CBN. NOTE: In this station, the network's motto, "In the service of the Filipino" is shown below the 50 years logo Trivia *The male voice is provided by Peter Musngi, the announcer behind ABS-CBN commercials and plug-ins. He is popularly know as the Gintong Tinig ng ABS-CBN (the Golden Voice of ABS-CBN) *The Beyblade anime logo can be seen in the full version of the 2003 indent. Scare rank None- This logo is somewhat harmless and is peaceful, but the majestic music can catch some (but not alot) off-guard. None to low- The logo itself is not scary. The music is also catchy but somewhat a bit ominous since the ABS-CBN theme music is orchestral, but ohterwise, it's harmless. Category:Philippines Category:Logos that don't scare Buttercup Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Angeline the Jeepney Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567 Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that scare Nobody Category:Logos that kill Corrupted Purple (Marble Siege 2) Category:Logos that scare Angry Sims Kid Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that don't scare Jamie Meaney Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku